YueLao The Old Lunar Matchmaker
by yumekoSCD
Summary: I was going to write about red string of fate, destiny and somehow it got to this. I might write a sequel to this sometime. I might have been drunk on lack of sleep when I wrote this.


Red String of Fate

Red String of Fate

Fate, the predetermined of one's future is something I've come to hate.

Fate, as people believes it, is what brought a couple together. In this case, it is what brought Serenity and Endymion together. Or so they believe.

I mean fate didn't bring them together, they are already together. They were made for each other. You have to understand, they are made to be together, like Adam and Eve, two parts, together to make a whole. It's hard to explain.

Fate is said is but what must be. Must? There is no must, unless you make it to be that way.

I, the master of it all, am the one in control of it all. I'm the Old Lunar One, as I am sometimes called. I'm also sometimes called YueLao by the Chinese. AKA The old Lunar Matchmaker God.

I'm the one in control of Fate. I'm also supposed to be in Charge of Marriage. And I suppose I am, when I feel like it. I have existed since the beginning of time, so long ago I do not remember how I came to exist or when time all began. I'm like that of a CEO of the company of Love. I'm the one in charge of the fate of human and gods alike.

Like that of a CEO in a corporation, I'm in charge of making the decision but I don't actually have to go and physically do the work. There are people under me who does the so called field work. Most the time, I make a list of the people that are fated to be together and give it to those under me to make sure those people and sometimes gods get together.

You must wonder who those are working under me though. I know you are curious. I know I'd be if I were you. So here it is: Aphrodite and Venus, as well as Cupid and Eros. 　I know what you are thinking, Aphrodite and Venus are the same person, simply one of believed by the Greek and the other by the Roman. And I also know you think the same for Cupid and Eros. Ah my child, that's where you are wrong. The truth of the matter is they are not the same, they simply look the same. What I mean is, Aphrodite and Venus are twins, just as are Cupid and Eros.

Anyway, back to what I was talking about. Yes, These 4 so called gods work under me. I say they are so called gods because they are simply executing out my orders. That's right, did I already say it, I make the decision as to who does what and who ends up being with whom. There is no fate. There is not destiny. It's all but my decision. All of it.

Now. As you know, every once in a while Eros and Cupid are known to make a mistake or two. Sometimes these mistakes are so fatal, it can't be undone. Most the time though, they can be corrected in time.

The one time I took a break, a vacation something big went wrong. Of course it would I should have known it would but I was tired, can you blame me? I work none stop for centuries at a time and simply needed a break. So without informing the 4, I went on my vacation, thinking they can take care of any problem that come up, but oh was I so wrong.

Like I said earlier, Endymion and Serenity, they are meant to be together, but not in the way you think. It was way too early for them to be together, centuries too early. Rarely, and I mean very rarely, are two people fated to be together like them. They are what I call the Great Match. I had it all planned out, they were suppose to fall in love, just like they had centuries ago. I mean they are soul mates, only they are like the North and the South Pole. They are simply meant to be.

As you know they are Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's future self. They fell in love with each other back in the Silver Millennium and then the whole Beryl thing happened and they got separate. Of course, since they are soul mates, they are meant to be, but sometimes even soul mates need a little guidance. I was going to do that. I had it all planned out. I really really did. However those four stupid so called gods had to go and took the wrong page out. They had mistaken Serenity and Endymion for two people who are not supposed to be together and that are why the whole test paper happened. I can't even imagine what would have happened if I didn't come back from the break in time. Thank the one above I was able to find the Crystal in time and put the two together smoothly, otherwise the whole universe will go in Chao. Thank god I came back in time.

So you see, it was all me. I was the one that did it.


End file.
